Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display apparatus and more particularly, to a gate driver of a display panel and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In order to achieve cost saving for currently available crystal display panel produces, a gate driver is commonly manufactured using an amorphous silicon transistor. When a display panel is designed, a gate driver circuit is directly manufactured in a thin film transistor array (TFT Array) of the display panel, which is called a gate on panel (GOP) circuit or a gate on array (GOA) circuit in this industry. This method can effective achieve reduction in pin counts of driver chips. The GOP circuit has been a well know technique; however, corresponding scan lines (or gate lines) in the current GOP circuit structure are turned on/driven according to a fixed order, without any variability.